My sweet Headache
by Liz West Vega
Summary: Jade West odia a los bebes, un día, dejan en la puerta de su casa una bebe de tez morena y ojos marrones. ¿lograra esa pequeña ablandar el corazón de hielo de Jade?


Hola guerreros! ¿como están? espero y estén bien , well, tenia pensado subir este one-shot el día de las madres...pero me dio flojera y no lo subí

**NOTA:** Victorious no me pertenece

* * *

My sweet headache

Era una tarde tranquila, Jade se encontraba en su apartamento escribiendo el próximo guion de su serie, la cual era todo un éxito, cosa que enorgullecía a la joven de tez pálida y mirada azulada.

De pronto, el timbre se escuchó, Jade gruño, se levantó de su silla y fue a ver quién era el pobre idiota que se atrevía a molestarla, al abrir la puerta no vio a nadie, pero vio una canasta, la joven pelinegra la tomo y se dirigió a la sala, al quitar la manta que cubría la canasta la joven West se sorprendió, dentro de la canasta se encontraba una bebe, su tez era morena y su cabello era castaño-tiene que ser una broma- susurro Jade, la bebe se movió y abrió sus ojitos, dejando ver unos orbes cafés, la joven pelinegra quedo hipnotizada por la mirada inocente de la bebe –bueno…¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer contigo?-pregunto Jade mirando a la pequeña, Jade West odia a los bebes, son ruidosos, muy ruidosos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Jade al ver un papelito en aquella canasta, tomo aquel papelito y leyó lo que decía….-tiene que ser una maldita broma-gruño la joven pelinegra al terminar de leer lo que aquel papelito decía, suspiro y tomo entre sus brazos a aquella bebe, quien mordía animadamente su manita, Jade sonrió, aquella bebe había despertado algo en el interior de la pelinegra-por lo visto, te llamas Victoria, es un bonito nombre- dijo la pelinegra mirando a la bebe, la cual, al momento de oír la voz de Jade había dejado de morder su mano-bueno, me imagino que dentro de poco tendrás hambre, así que iremos a comprar ciertas cosas-anuncio la pelinegra mientras alzaba a la pequeña Victoria, la pequeña soltó una carcajada al ser alzada por Jade, lo cual hizo sonreír a la joven pelinegra, la joven tomo su celular y llamo a su pelirroja amiga, no iría sola a comprar las cosas, necesitaba quien cuidara por ratos a la pequeña.

... ...

-al fin en casa-dijo la pelinegra, había ido junto con la pequeña "Tori" como la había apodado la pequeña pelirroja la cual acepto acompañar a Jade a comprar lo necesario para la pequeña y también al escuchar de Jade que tenía a una bebe en su casa quiso conocer a la pequeña que estaba bajo el cuidado de su gótica amiga-oye Jade, ¿y donde dormirá la pequeña Tori?-pregunto Cat, la joven pelinegra se sorprendió de la pregunta….era cierto….¿dónde dormiría la pequeña?...no dormiría en la canasta, Jade no dejaría que eso pasara...-dormirá conmigo- dijo la pelinegra mirando a su amiga pelirroja , la cual al oír lo que Jade había dicho sonrió-es muy bonita- dijo Cat mirando a la pequeña, la cual dormía tranquila en los brazos de la pelirroja, Jade se acercó a Cat y miro determinadamente a aquella bebe….una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jade, ¿Qué era lo que esa bebita tenia?, llevaba con ella tan solo unos minutos y ya le había cogido algo de cariño.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo Cat-¿no puedes quedarte un rato más?-pregunto/suplico Jade, Cat sonrió, le entrego la pequeña a Jade-oh Jadey, quisiera, pero tengo que irme-dijo la pelirroja, Jade suspiro y se despidió de Cat.

Jade al ver que la pequeña estaba dormida la llevo a la habitación donde la pequeña dormiría, al llegar a la habitación, Jade coloco a la pequeña en la cama y se dirijo a la cocina a preparar el biberón en caso de que la pequeña Tori despertara –ok, no es tan difícil- se animó la joven pelinegra, y en realidad no era tan difícil, le había preparado biberones a Nicolás cuando era un bebe….

-ok, ya está- dijo la pelinegra después de 15 minutos, de pronto, un llanto llamo la atención de la pelinegra, tomo el biberón y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar vio a la pequeña Tori llorando, Jade sintió como su corazón se oprimía al ver a la bebe llorando, -ey, no llores, aquí estoy- dijo Jade acercándose a la cama donde estaba la bebe, la cual al escuchar la voz de Jade se tranquilizó un poco, la joven pelinegra tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la meció suavemente –no tienes por qué llorar, yo voy a estar contigo de ahora en adelante contigo y te protegeré- susurro la pelinegra, acariciando la mejilla de la bebe, Jade se sentó en la cama recargándose en el respaldo de su cama, tomo el biberón que había dejado en el escritorio que estaba a un lado de su cama y se lo dio a Tori, la bebe tomaba animadamente del biberón –oye, tranquila, no te lo voy a quitar- bromeo Jade al ver como la bebe tomaba animadamente del biberón…

Al ver que la bebe había terminado de tomarse el biberón, Jade le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a la pequeña para sacarle el aire, al terminar, noto que la pequeña no podía conciliar el sueño _**"podrías cantarle a Tori canciones de cuna…así la pequeña puede dormir tranquila" **_recordó Jade aquello que su pelirroja amiga le había dicho, entonces Jade empezó a mecer a la pequeña mientras le cantaba una canción:

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

_You never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

La pequeña poco a poco se fue durmiendo en los brazos de Jade, al ver que la pequeña estaba dormida, la joven pelinegra la coloco cuidadosamente en la cama y se acostó junto a ella, mirándola determinadamente, era una niña muy hermosa, su tez era morena y sus castaños cabellos eran tan suaves, la pelinegra al recordar algo metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco aquel papelito que venía dentro de la canasta donde venía la pequeña Tori y releyó el contenido del papelito:

_Señor/a:_

_He dejado afuera de su casa una canasta con una bebe dentro, la pequeña es mi hija y con todo el dolor de mi corazón se la entregó a usted, ya que no tengo los recursos necesarios para la crianza de mi pequeña…solo quiero lo mejor para ella…el nombre de la bebe es Victoria….espero y usted pueda criarla y darle el cariño que se merece…..espero y la quiera mucho…._

Jade arrojo aquel papelito al suelo y volvió a mirar a la bebe que dormía al lado suyo….Jade West odia a los bebes, ya que son ruidosos, depende mucho de las personas y son asquerosos…pero la bebe que dormía a su lado había despertado algo en el interior de Jade…..pero hasta que supiera lo que era, cuidaría y protegería a la pequeña Tori como si fuera su hija.

THE END

* * *

¿corto?, lose...pero era todo lo que mi cerebro podía dar...ademas...me gusta como quedo...oh, si quieren escuchar la canción que Jade canta a la pequeña Tori, se llama _"you are my sunshine" _y es de Johnny Cash, aunque si quieren, pueden escucharla con Elizabeth Mitchell...me gusta mucho ambas versiones

Bueno...nos vemos luego, no olviden alimentarse, bañarse y todo lo que tengan que hacer...yo en este momento deberia estar haciendo otras cosas xD

dejen review :3


End file.
